Captive
by emerieus
Summary: Altaverse - She is captive and yet she will be the one to change all the destinies. She will fight, love and die for the reason that made her a Captive - Chap 5 rated R
1. Life’s Prisoner

Captive

Chapter 1 -  Life's Prisoner

Akane stared out at the flowered gardens lost in her thoughts. Her face serious, even grim as she surveyed the domain of her father. She wanted out, goddamnit, out of here, out of this prison that was her father's kingdom. Her heart clenched at her thoughts. She had thought that she had grown out of this a long time ago. She had just turned twenty this year and she had thought that her rebellious thoughts about freedom had finally been left behind. This year, she would have to get married, she would leave here and make a new life somewhere else, with a man that she would have to learn to love. Akane sighed deeply in despair and lifted a hand to touch her hair. It was short, different from all the women in the kingdom with their long hair. She had cut it in defiance at sixteen and since then she kept it short. It was a way to remind herself that the rebel that she had once been would always be a part of her. She pulled back from her window as two horses reigned in the gardens. A twinkle of laughter floated to her followed by the hearty laugh of a man and Akane smiled as she recognized them.

Nabiki, she smiled. Her sister and his husband. Akane watched them from the shadows and their love shone for all to see. Her sister had tamed the great Kuno Tatewaki. He had fallen in love with her and she had not been able to resist him.

Just like Kasumi had fallen in love with Tofu Ono and her father had been only too happy to marry his daughter to the prince of the Ono kingdom and the well-known healer. 

It seemed that only she was alone. Her heart had not yet been captured and Akane had never felt so lonely in her life as when she saw her sisters and their husbands together. She was very much loved by her parents and sisters and their husbands and yet somewhere, she could not imagine any man who would love her as deeply as Tofu and Takewaki loved Kasumi and Nabiki. Her father would not force her into marriage but she knew quite well that she would do her duty in the end. In the end, even the freedom she yearned for so much would give in before duty. She hung her head as a soft knock was heard. 

A young woman popped in her head and smiled as she saw Akane. Her long chestnut hair was tied in a ponytail and it hung down her back.

"Akane," she smiled excitedly as she hopped into the room and Akane plastered a smile on her face for her friend.

"Ryoga is here," her friend's eyes were shining as she looked at Akane and Akane slowly got down from where she had been sitting on the window ledge.

"He is huh?" she smiled mischievously and Ukyo sighed, very much in love. "So, you've told him?" Akane asked casually.

"What? Are you crazy? I can't tell him that," Ukyo paced the room as Akane plopped down in an armchair. 

"No," Ukyo grew serious as she shook her head, "He's here to see if there is a way to avoid war with the Saotome kingdom." 

"Ah, the Arrogant Wild Horse," Akane murmured.

"Yes, the talks are drawing to an end and Ryoga and your father would prefer to find a way to end it all in peace but the Saotome prince does not wish to end this feud." 

Akane thought about it as Ukyo left after a few minutes. The feud had existed for a long time between the Saotome and the Tendo kingdom, ever since the times of her great grandfather. Genma Saotome had tried to end it in his reign but he and his wife had been murdered while still in their young years and their only son had had to take over while still a child. His childhood must not have been very easy, Akane thought to herself. He had such strong hate towards the Tendos but nobody had ever found another reason but that of a long existing feud. The prince was now a man and hate still seem to feed his heart and war would soon be declared. She knew that the Tendo kingdom would win. Everybody knew that. But the other kingdoms wanted this feud to end, even if it meant that the Tendos and the Saotomes would go to war. But once the war was over, the feud would no longer exist. Such were the laws between the kingdoms. End a feud with an alliance or a war. She knew her father's kingdom was greater, larger and much more powerful. But she also knew that her father did not want to send any of his men to their death because there would be those who would die. There was always death in war and her father loved his men. But the Saotome prince was not ready to settle for an alliance and soon he would have no choice but to go to war.

Akane smiled at her maid as the latter came in to help her dress for the evening dinner. It was summer time, when everybody visited the palace, when her sisters came over for a month and when even prince Ryoga and Ukyo dropped by. Dinner went smoothly and Akane let the laughter of the people around the huge dinner table soothe her with their light chatter and their laughter. Her mother smiled at her as she caught Akane's eyes and the twinkle in her eyes seem to tell Akane that she knew of the thoughts tumbling in her daughter's head. When her mother suddenly winked, Akane choked on her mouthful of food and Ukyo had to slap her back as the queen laughed full aware that she had provoked this. Soun Tendo smiled at his wife wondering what she was up to again. She was still so beautiful and she still took away his breath.

Dinner ended and Akane smiled as Ukyo stood rapt before Ryoga who was talking to her. The latter was blushing lightly as he stared down at the beautiful woman smiling up at him. Akane left them alone and went back to her room, changing into a tunic and a pair of pants before throwing a cloak around her shoulders. Her door opened slightly as she peeped into the long corridors. They were deserted and the palace was silent. Everybody had retired to his chambers and Akane smiled to herself as she tiptoed out of the room, down the corridor. She smiled at the cook and lifted a gentle finger to her lips as she passed by. And the cook chuckled to herself. She had always had a soft spot for the youngest princess. Everyone had. The young and rebellious princess with the biggest heart in the world. Who wouldn't love her? She was beautiful, strong and yet so soft. She loved everyone, never looked down to anyone and she was so much like both her parents. The kingdom adored her.

Akane slipped out of the service door that was used only by the kitchen-helpers or the maids. She was soon into the gardens and she laughed softly, a twinkling sound in the softness of the night. A figure hidden between the branches of a tree started. He watched the young woman below shed her cloak and let himself fall softly on the grass. He watched the play of the moonlight on her features and watched her smile softly at the stars when the wind ruffled her bangs. His heart clenched with hate and something else when his loins stirred. He scanned his surroundings as he remembered the layout of the huge gardens that Soun had had tended to for his queen. He knew the exact placements of the palace guards and their routines. And then he swooped down. Akane's head snapped up as the figure fell on her from out of nowhere. Her body moved instinctively as she evaded the figure and slipped behind him. Her kick however was caught as the figure swirled and pulled suddenly on her lifted ankle. Akane went forward and threw a hand down to give her momentum to throw herself back on her feet. But the figure was too quick for her as his kick sent her hand off and she lost her balance and fell. His body met hers on the grass and a piece of cloth was stuffed down on her nose and mouth even as she kicked and her hand ripped off the man's headpiece. Raven hair stumbled down to fall over her face and she only had time to stare into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen before it all went black. Shinosuke lifted a hand and softly brushed back the girl's strands of hair that had fallen on her face during their struggle. And his hands stayed. Her hair was so soft. His body again responded and he suddenly pushed himself to his feet. The girl was certainly a surprise. He had known that she would be pretty, after all, her mother was. But he hadn't been prepared for her strength and fighting spirit. She had looked desperately beautiful as she had lain in the grass smiling at the heavens and yet there was also so much strength in that beauty. It was subtle, hidden. To be seen only by those who knew how to look. He shook his head to clear it and smiled cynically down at her. So, she was a fighter and a pretty thing. Well, she was not so different from Xian Pu, Ranma's mistress. And she would turn out to be as bitchy and hard-hearted as Xian-Pu - Shinosuke deduced. All women were the same. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and jumped up into the trees, immediately disappearing from view. He reappeared on the palace wall and jumped down. A horse was waiting and he was on the horse in seconds galloping away with his burden.

The palace awoke the next day in chaos. The youngest princess had disappeared and there was a note on her bed for the king telling him that she had been kidnapped and that he would soon be contacted. Knights were sent all over from the Tendo, the Kuno, the Ono, the Kuonji and the Hibiki kingdoms to find the princess or anything that related to her. And in the midst of it all, the men gave orders and tried to cope with the situation. And in the night they laid their heads in the laps of their women who had stood strong behind them in the days and who now gave them the comfort they needed so much and the peace of mind they wanted so much. And the knights rode on in search of a princess they knew and loved. But they were too late. They had already been too late when Shinosuke had captured Akane. And now the rider reached the gates of the kingdom where Akane was to be taken. It had been one day and one night's ride on a horse that never tired, never stopped, never slowed. Shinosuke smiled at himself as he caressed the mare. That witch of Cu Lon certainly knew her way with potions and magic. The horse was barely tired. Shinosuke grabbed the still unconscious Akane, hefted her over his shoulder and his long strides ate up the distance to the palace. He tapped on a few of the stone bricks and a secret door gave way in the wall and he was engulfed in the darkness. A tall young man was waiting when he came out in a large room.

"Well, how did it go?" the young man asked and Shinosuke lifted a brow.

"Perfect," the young man replied turning away.

"Take her to the tower and lock her there. Those will be her chambers and nobody will hear her there or will ever know that she has been here," the young man finished.

"As you wish," Shinosuke nodded and was leaving when the voice stopped him again, "Have some wine afterwards with me friend? You must be tired from your journey."

Shinosuke smiled and nodded as he said gently, "I am never too tired to talk to you friend." And he left as the young man turned to his window to stare moodily away, lost in his thoughts.

My Notes :

The story's an altaverse one.

The Ranma crew is different for they have lived different lives.

I hope you guys like the story ^_~

Sorry for those stories that I have not finished yet, I am working on them right now and I will end them :o)


	2. First Taste

Chapter 2 –  First Taste

Shinosuke climbed up the winding staircase to the tall tower found in the middle of the forest behind the palace; the secret apartments of Ranma. Only those he trusted completely knew of them. The only door that led out of these apartments gave to a tunnel that was connected to Ranma's bedchamber in the palace. It was the only way out of the tower. Shinosuke navigated through the maze of chambers and corridors and finally came to a bedchamber. He threw Akane down on a bed and then leaned forward almost against his will to take off the sack that he had thrown over her head and untie her binds. She never stirred in her deep sleep brought on by the potion that she had inhaled from the cloth he had held to her mouth and nose. She looked so peaceful and he turned away from her disgusted by himself and walked away, banging the door shut behind him. He gave orders to the five men who would be around. They were no palace guards but his own men, mercenaries with no pity and no mercy for anyone. They nodded acquiescence to the man who held their trust, the man for whom they had killed children and tortured women. The man who had been there for them when no one else had. The man they would give their life for.

"Do we get..." the man had no time to end his sentence when Shinosuke was already shaking his head and saying, "Do not lay a hand on her" and then he left.

Shinosuke went back to his own chambers for a long soaking bath and called for one of his personal maids. One of the maids that he had taught how to pleasure him. She came to him with a seductive smile as she dropped her dress and slipped into the warm-water filled tub. And he laid his head back on the edge and relaxed and she worked her fingers and her mouth on him. And yet, his mind brought him only pictures of a young girl that was imprisoned not far, of moonlight caressing her features and of huge brown eyes staring up at him. The images clung to his mind until finally frustrated; he fisted a hand in the young maid's hair, grasped her from his body and threw her away. The girl hit the edge of the tub without a sound and got out without a word to pick up her clothes and leave at his harsh "Get out." Shinosuke climbed out of the water and got dressed, even more frustrated than before. He found Ranma in bed with Xian Pu draped over him. Ranma pushed Xian Pu away and pulled on his robe before greeting his friend. The naked Xian Pu stretched out her limbs and found herself a comfortable position on the huge soft bed. Shinosuke's glance touched the body of a goddess that was hers before jumping away disgustedly. Ranma laughed at his friend.

"Why do you find her so disgusting?" Ranma asked as he poured a drink for his friend.

"She is," came the harsh answer and Shinosuke downed his glass as the golden eyes of Xian Pu stare malevolently at him.

"When are you going to see her?" he asked Ranma.

The young man's smile disappeared as his face set in a hard mask and he answered, "Tonight."

Akane woke up to find that the afternoon had already fallen. Her head was throbbing and her stomach growling. She sat up and stared at her surroundings. The room was richly furnished. The bed she was on was high, large and soft with silk sheets and coverlet. There was a stuffed armchair by the fireplace and an unbarred window. Akane rushed to the window, only to find herself staring at the top of a forest of trees. No, she screamed inwardly, gripping the soft drapes that fell from the ceiling to the ground, held back by a hand-made silver rope. She wanted to scream but jumped when the door swung open. A tall heavily-built man regarded her from the doorway and smiled. Her skin crawled at the smile.

"The little princess is finally awake," he said as he lay down the tray of food on a small table. Akane stared at him and his eyes widened as his glance traveled down her body.

"Not so little after all," he grinned as he approached her and suddenly swung a hand to grab her. Akane jumped over his head and as he whirred to face her, her foot connected sharply with his face, opening his cheek. A grunt came out from him as he snarled, "You bitch!" 

"Asuke, enough!" the order stopped him. The man issuing the order was standing in the doorway. Tall and slender, his long raven hair falling to his shoulders, he stood with an aura of strength. Asuke went still and finally he turned away and walked out of the room holding a hand to his cheek, the door banging shut behind both men. Akane's breath slowed and after a moment she moved to the tray of food and gobbled it down. The man with the raven hair had been the one who had kidnapped her, she remembered. Her aching head made her lie down on the bed and she soon fell into deep slumber.

That was how Ranma found her. He had sent the men away wanting to see her alone. There was no way the girl could get away with Ranma there. He was even better than Shinosuke. Ranma found her sleeping. She looked so small in that big bed that for an instant his heart clenched for her and then he remembered with disgust and hate that she was a Tendo and she was his way out of this goddamn war. Killing two birds with a stone. He stood watching her for a long moment and then sat down on the edge of the bed and reached a hand to touch her face. His hand was deflected with a stinging slash and the girl was out of the bed and standing on the other side. She regarded him with anger even as he lifted angry blue-grey eyes to her. Akane stared at the tall lean young man and instinctively knew that he was Ranma Saotome.

"Come here!" the command lashed out at her and she lifted her chin and threw back, "When hell freezes over!" 

"Don't make me come to get you," his voice had turned silky as he watched her and even then she stayed put with no fear in her eyes. Anger overwhelmed him and he was vaulting over the bed even as Akane watched. But she was no novice in the martial arts. Her fist shot out and was stopped by a cupped hand. Ranma smiled at the girl and the air left him as her other fist planted itself in his stomach. She was good, he realized. He would take pleasure in besting her. His cupping hand became a steel manacle as he slipped behind her and her arm was twisted behind her back. Pain exploded in Akane's shoulder and still she pushed forward, twisting the other way, her hand clenching straight, her slash making for his neck even as she heard the sickening crunch of her breaking shoulder. Ranma deflected her slash letting her go to do so. And she stood, an arm hanging limply, her other arm relaxed for her next move, sweat drops appearing on her forehead. Ranma had never seen a more beautiful woman, as she stood there proud and strong, relaxed and yet coiled for action awaiting his next move. There was no indication of the burning pain she must be feeling, Ranma realized and for the first time in his life, deep down inside of him, a thin thread of respect appeared for a woman. Akane's vision blurred as he moved behind her and instinctively she swept back a foot. It connected with his head but he never stopped his move as his arms encircled her from behind and threw her on the bed and then pain exploded and Akane clenched her teeth. His body covered her immediately, his legs on each side of her trapping her and his hands holding down her arms. He sat on top of her regarding her and she stared back with no fear at all. That infuriated him and he did the only thing he knew of to degrade her. 

He leaned down and forced his mouth down on hers, his broad shoulders holding down her torso. But her mouth evaded him. And he yanked both her arms over her head, grabbing both her wrists with a hand and using his free hand to grasp her chin and still her face. Akane closed her eyes from him, refusing to let him see the pain in her eyes as his mouth crushed down hers, his fingers dug into the soft skin of her jaw and his shoulder pushed her broken one deeper into the mattress. Her whole world seemed to be made up of pain but still she clung to consciousness refusing to lose this battle.

Ranma's lips bore down until his senses awoke to the softness of the lips underneath his. They were so soft, full and soft. And his lips softened on hers on their own.

Ranma's eyes closed as he lost himself to the feeling coursing through him. He wanted more and his tongue slipped out to caress her lips before parting them and delving deep inside her mouth. Her taste went to his head as his tongue explored her mouth and he forgot who the woman beneath him was. Akane stared at the ceiling powerless as his tongue delved into her mouth. Anger overwhelmed even the crashing pain and when she felt his erection hard against her belly, she snapped.

Her teeth came clenching down on his tongue and he reared back, his tongue back into his mouth as he ran it over his teeth to nurse it. Excitement coursed through his veins at her gesture and he watched her through half-closed lids fighting with his desire, the desire that wanted him to drive on. To touch some more, to taste some more, to have it all. He took his own sweet time pushing back his desire even as he wondered how he could have been driven to the edge with just a kiss. God, what kind of woman was she? A witch? – his thoughts tumbled over each other as he stared down into huge brown eyes which showed him the anger that raged there and as he stared, deep down, he saw the pain, the pain that she was hiding from him. He let go of her wrists and brought his hands on her shoulders. He pushed down one shoulder and gave a sudden snap to the other. Fire seemed to erupt in her eyes from the pain and then she closed them to him. His hand was gentle as he touched it, making sure that it had been set. He got off her to sit on the bedside then and she pulled herself up, pushing back to sit leaning against the bedrails, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as her hand went up to rub gently on her throbbing shoulder.

Ranma looked over his shoulder and the woman he had felt beneath him now looked like a young girl. God, what was happening to him? -  His confused thoughts held no answer. She asked no question as he got to his feet and went out of the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, closing his eyes. He could not understand the yearning in his soul, the self-disgust in his gut. What the hell was wrong was him? He pushed himself from the door and settled down in the armchair opposite the door, staring at it like the door held all the answers.

Akane slipped out of the bed, walking unsteadily to the armchair and proceeded to roll herself in a ball. She fought back the tears, promising herself to be strong and finally sleep claimed her and her head dropped against the soft velvet of the armchair. 

Early dawn awoke Ranma and he slowly got to his feet and stretched his cramped limbs. His glance fell on the door and he wondered what she was up to. He opened the door gently and peered inside. The bed was empty and for a moment his heart jumped then his gaze found her in the armchair and he silently stepped in and went to her. Her short hair caressed her face like a veil. She looked like a child, so carefree and so young. He lifted a hand to gently push back her hair and his throat suddenly tightened. The golden rays of the rising sun slipped in through the window to caress her face. And there was a dark purplish bruise on the side of her jaw. His finger drifted down to touch it so softly and again self-disgust rose in him. He had done that to her. He had hurt her, marred the soft skin that made him want to go on touching it forever. He turned from her then, turned from the confusing woman that confused him and swiftly waked away, his silent steps taking him back to his bedchamber. And a naked Xian Pu was waiting for him.

"Where were you?" her husky voice demanded and Ranma lifted a brow to her before picking her robe up and throwing it to her.

"Get out of here," he spoke in a low voice not even glancing at her as he disappeared into his bathroom and her mouth tightened at the dismissal. Then she smiled. He must have spent the night with the stupid princess and that was why he was in such a bad mood. Poor Ranma, obliged to mate with a spoilt and stupid princess. She must really have been bad in bed if Ranma had that reaction. Shampoo smiled and slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom. Ranma was standing naked, his arms braced on the wall before him, his head hanging down and his hair falling over his face. Shampoo felt warm desire pool in her belly and his voice stopped her, "I said get out." The voice lashed out at her and then she turned and huffily stepped out of the room to go back to her chambers.

My Notes :

Thanks for the reviews ka_chan and seongmi ; u guys are great for me :o))

This is just the first draft, so I may make changes, so guys... ^_^ 


	3. The Heart’s Plight

Chapter 3 – The Heart's Plight

Shinosuke opened the door and started when he saw the empty bed too. And then he saw her on the armchair and stepped in. She looked like an angel as she slept so pure and beautiful. His thoughts started him and then he saw the bruise on her jaw and his heart clenched. Ranma must not have been very gentle. The thought made him angry and he immediately pushed it to the recesses of his mind. He sat down on the edge of the bed staring at his angel and he must have made some noise or else, she must have sensed his presence for she woke up. He watched her open her deep brown eyes and they swung to him, startled and then settled. She smiled. A soft smile, such a beautiful smile that sent his heart racing. 

"Hello," her voice was husky and yet so child-like that he couldn't prevent himself from smiling back as he answered softly, "Hello," not wanting to break the magic that seemed to surround her.  
"Who are you?" she yawned at him.  
"Call me Shinosuke," he instinctively replied. She slowly stretched out and winced before rubbing her shoulder. Anger rose in his throat and he stifled it too and got to his feet telling her, "I'll get you some water to clean up." And he strode out. Akane slowly got to her feet and stretched her body out. Shinosuke brought her the water and she smiled at him as the thanked him, glad to be able to clean up. He showed up again with her breakfast and grinned when he saw the basin on the table. 

"Come on," he gestured to her and she followed him to the deep end of the room by the far end of the fireplace. There was a door and he opened it and she tiptoed past him and popped her head into the other room, 

"A bathroom!" her joyful shrieked was lost as she jumped in and did an awful jig that sent him into a fit of laughter and her peals of laughter could be heard echoing through the chamber. She grinned at him and he grinned back before going to pick up the water basin and coming into the bathroom to put it down on the marble table. There was an intricately designed pump over a sink. 

"We'll have the pump working today, so you'll soon have your own water," Shinosuke smiled at her huge smile that wreathed up her face.

And then it slowly disappeared.

"Why am I here?" she asked slowly.

And he was brought back to reality as he shook his head and answered, "You'll have to ask Ranma."

He watched her as she nodded. And he nodded back without a word and stepped out of the bathroom to leave, closing the door gently behind him. Akane ate her breakfast silently mulling over what had happened to her. What was she going to do? Well, first let's explore the room. And she set to explore. She found a closet with clothes for her, the whole set with underwear and corsets, dresses and cloaks. And all was all she discovered. The rest of the room held no other secret. she tried the door and found it locked as she had known it would be. She tried to see if she could get through the window and found that it was vain. She would most likely break her neck and she was not that desperate yet. She was lazing about, bored out of her mind when Shinosuke brought her lunch. After her altercation with his men, he had found that it was better if he was the only one who came to her room. But somewhere a voice told him that he just wanted to be with her. But the voice shut up when Shinosuke saw Asuke's bruised face and heard the others teasing him about it. Asuke would want revenge and if he could prevent it, then he would. Akane was not to be touched and his men though loyal to him, had their honor too and it was something that was just as important to them. So, he had decided that they were not to enter Akane's room. 

Her face lit up when she saw him and she jumped off the window ledge. He smiled at her joyful expression.

"I brought you lunch," he deposited the tray once more on the table and turned back to leave.

"Wait," her voice stopped him and his cynicism rose. There, you should have known that she would want something from you. He almost smiled and turned to regard her cynically.

"Could you do something for me?" she turned wide eyes to him and he let her. Stupid female. Did she think that he was that easy to manipulate? He lifted a brow waiting.

"Could you..." she stared at her shuffling feet and then took a deep breath, lifted her chin and asked, "Would you spar with me?" He stared at her, his mind trying to assimilate her request and finally he croaked, "Why?" and her face erupted in a smile that threatened the shine of the sun as she answered,

"Well, I don't want to lose practice. And I get bored just sitting here. So if you have some free time and if it's ok with," she swallowed and a shadow flitted over her face and then it was gone and she was waiting for his answer.

"Ok, but we'll be doing it inside. There no going out for you," he added sternly as she laughed and nodded.

"And could you just do me another itsy favor?" she smiled for the effect and this time, no voice rose in him and he felt a grin coming at her blatant attempt at coquetterie and lifted another brow.

"Do you have any books?"

"What?" it escaped him before he could shut his mouth.

"I can't sit around all day and if I had books, that would be really fine!" she smiled.

And he found himself nodding again as he replied, "Ok, I'll get you some books from the palace library."

"You're the best!" she squealed and jumped on him. He nearly hit her and then went completely still as two slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck and very female torso pushed itself against his chest as she hugged him. He stood there feeling, for the first time feeling so many emotions run through him because of a female. And then she was gone and he pulled himself together with some effort as she stood grinning in joy at him. She did not know the effect that she had on people, he realized, she was completely unaware of her own charms. He left her then to her own devices and went to see Ranma. The latter was occupied with matters of the kingdom and thus unavailable and Shinosuke had his own matters to take care of. It was late afternoon when he remembered the books that he had said he would get her and went searching the library panels for books for her. A mischievous imp took him over as he selected some of the many history books and took them to her. She never even glanced at the titles but just grabbed them from him and hugged them to her, murmuring "Thank you." He smiled impishly at her and she frowned in mock worry, wagging a finger at him and asking him what he was up to. But he only smiled and left. Akane started devouring the first book until dinner and Shinosuke waited for a comment about the history books but when he got none, he clammed up and settled for waiting. Nighttime came and something told Akane that Ranma would show up. She carefully stowed away her books in the closet and settled on the window ledge watching the stars. 

The opening of the door let her know that he had come but she stayed where she was and stared away. He came to stand before her. And got no response. And he just walked away and settled himself in the armchair. She felt prickles run down her spine as he stared at the back of her head. And after a moment, she finally turned to him and stared back.

"What is it you want?" the question hit him and amused him as showed the slight smirk he wore.

"What I want I will have when the time comes," he replied pleasantly and Akane stared at him questioningly. He had never seen such candidness and anger rose.

"You," he hissed at her and was pleased when she recoiled at his answer. "I will have you," he added just for the pleasure.

And then astonishment disappeared from her eyes and she stared right back at him in defiance and nodded before turning away to stare at the skies again. Her thoughts tore at her heart. Was this going to be her destiny? - she asked the stars. Was she doomed to be traded for war? Now she understood. Akane was far from stupid and she understood the politics of the kingdoms. If she was with Ranma's child, then it would become her father's obligation to marry her to him. Honor would come before anything else. And Ranma would not have to go to war, the feud would end without him giving in and he would have a heir. And after that, he could just throw her in a corner and get on with his life. Akane now understood why she was here and something in her rebelled. Rebelled as far it was possible. No! That would not be her destiny! She would make her own destiny. Ranma had enough of waiting and he stepped to her, grasping her shoulder. The painful yelp slipped out before she could stop it and he immediately dropped his hand swearing.

"I'm sorry," he bit out. He was always hurting her, damn it! Even without wanting to.

She lifted huge eyes to him and blinked. "It's... it's ok," her voice was soft in the silence of the night and he stepped back.

"Look," she pointed upwards and he came to stand beside her, "A shooting star," she smiled, staring at it.

"Aren't you going to make a wish?" she smiled at him. 

"I make my own wishes come true," he replied cynically.

She slowly nodded. She understood.

"I wish I could," she replied wistfully.

"I wish I could be free," he almost drew back at her words and then she continued, still staring at the skies, "I have always wished for it. Ever since I could understand freedom," her words were soft.

"Why? You have always had everything," he told her as he sat down the edge of the bed facing her.

"Yes, I am one of the lucky ones who have had everything. Everything but the freedom to do what I want," she smiled at him and added with a laugh, "Selfish, isn't it?"

And as he thought about it, he slowly asked, "And what would you have done if you had had freedom?"

She smiled, happier as she answered, "I would have traveled, visited far-off places, met new people everyday. I would have given my heart to any child anywhere, my friendship to someone somewhere and I would have been free to be myself."

Ranma stared at her and could help himself as he said, "You're a strange girl, you know."

She giggled and answered, "At home, they're used to it. No," she shook her head. "They tolerated it. Because they knew that in the end, I would adhere to duty. And that's why it is only a wish," her eyes were so sad as she gazed at him. And his heart hurt, it hurt gently for her. And he couldn't understand it. 

"And what wishes do you make come true for yourself?" she asked.

"I make sure that my people are happy, that they have enough food on their table, that they all know they are equal," he answered slowly. Akane nodded happily and Ranma felt proud that she thought he did the right things. He had never felt happy at having someone's admiration for something that he had done. He had never needed it. And yet, this girl here made him feel proud because he could see admiration in her eyes. He couldn't understand it, he couldn't understand himself.

"And what about your wishes for yourself? The selfish ones?" she giggled again and he found himself smiling.

"I don't wish for anything for myself. I already have everything that I could want," he replied.

"Then you must be a very happy man. Are you?" her eyes searched his as her question shocked him.

He slowly nodded and a small smile lit her lips. He knew that she knew he was lying and she gently shook her head at him.

He changed the subject then and though she knew it, she followed his lead as they discussed other things. Ranma elapsed into silence as he watched her fall asleep. Her lids slowly closed and her head gently dropped back against the stone wall. He was immediately by her side. It wouldn't do for her to fall out of the window in sleep, he thought ruefully as he gently picked her up. She was so light. He gently deposited her on the bed and sat watching her in her sleep, the half-open lips that tempted him with their sweetness. He smiled as he watched her. She was so different. So strong, intelligent, open and what you saw about her was what she was, he realized. She had no masks, no disguises. She knew no manipulation, no dishonesty. She was just Akane. Akane, the word tasted sweet on his lips. And he finally pulled the coverlet over her and left. His heart murmured sweet happiness and he didn't understand why he had a spring to his steps.


	4. The Vines of Friendship

Chapter 4 - The Vines of Friendship 

Shinosuke woke her up early next morning. Akane moaned loudly, reaching for the coverlet and he tugged it away, grinning as she popped open one eye and glared at him. She grasped the coverlet and pulled harder and he just stood with a bunch of it in his hands grinning as the coverlet stretched taut between them.  
"Oh, what is it?" she finally gave up the coverlet and he smiled.  
"I thought you wanted to spar?" he watched her as sleep completely left her face to be replaced by hope.  
"Now?" she gasped and he nodded at the lovely young woman before him. She jumped out of bed and shouted, the bathroom door banging shut behind her.  
"Just give me a few minutes to wash up."  
He settled himself comfortably in the armchair preparing himself for a long wait, only to jump up when she emerged three minutes later, fresh and full of energy.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" she questioned him as he stared at her and he shook his head in wonder at this woman.  
She followed him, full of happiness out of the door of her chambers for the first time since she had been here. She stared in awe at the long winding corridors as he guided her to a huge empty room with long windows by one side, allowing the sunrays in.  
"Don't try anything Akane or else there will be no more sparring," he warned her as he held the door open for her. Akane was only too happy to be out of her bedchambers and she nodded happily at him. She was wise enough to know that she would get lost in this corridor maze. The sparring began and moved faster and faster. Laughter could be heard as a special coup went through. And the match ended with both fighters sweating heavily and lying on their backs on the floor.   
"You're good Akane," Shinosuke tried to catch his breath.  
"You're better," she gasped back.  
"You'll soon catch up," he grinned at her from his position on the floor.  
"Oh I hope so!" she grinned back.  
"Time to get back," he got to his feet and gave her his hand. She grasped it immediately and was pulled to her feet. She let go of his hand and he smiled and took her back. She smiled as he brought her breakfast an hour later and immediately got down to some serious eating.   
  
And so began a routine for them. Shinosuke sparred with her in the morning and both loved it. Akane's skill was improving at an incredible pace and she gave him quite a match. Then she would be back in her chambers and spend the day reading and on some afternoons when he had some free time, Shinosuke would stop by and they would talk. He had ended up asking her about the history books and she had grinned at him and answered that they were fascinating. He had only been able to shake his head in wonder at this woman. Evening inevitably brought Ranma and they would sit and talk too. Ranma was deeper, his words went deeper, often had double-entendre. Still she enjoyed their conversations immensely. He was so complex with so many facets and Akane enjoyed his company as he surprised her time and time again, with his knowledge, his dry sense of humor or his open-mindedness. And he smiled more often and sometimes, he would even laugh as she told him about her antics as a child.   
She sometimes wondered what would happen when the time came but she refused to dwell on it. Just as she refused to dwell on her family. She knew that they must be looking for her, that they must be worried sick but she couldn't do anything about it. And she took things as they came and did not think about the future. Shinosuke admired her for it. But one morning as she gobbled down her breakfast, he couldn't help himself.   
He watched her smiling and asked the question that was burning his lips, "Akane, are you happy?"  
She started and lifted her head regarding him as she answered, "As happy as I can be. I miss my family but I seem to have no choice, do I?" For just one second her lips trembled, then she pulled herself together and he was facing a happy Akane once more. He nodded unhappy at himself for having saddened her and murmured, "Sorry," She shook her head and smiled at him as she answered, "It's ok."   
He left her, not wanting to see her smiles anymore. But her sadness was ingrained in his mind. He was falling in love with her, he knew it. For the first time in his life, he was falling in love. But it was with the wrong woman. And now it was too late. Too late to take back his heart for it did not belong to him anymore. He would stand by her as her friend and protect her with his life. He could do no more. He knew what the future held for her. And even though his heart rebelled against it, fought so hard against it, he knew it was a lost fight too.   
He could not change her destiny. Ranma was his friend, his prince, his king and this was his kingdom too. And he knew that war would tear apart the kingdom. He did not want to see his people suffer and die. And if a sacrifice was needed to end it all, then so be it. Even if the sacrifice was Akane, even if it made his heart bleed. The bleeding would stop one day. And he walked away.

Then one morning as they sparred, the door burst open. They had been circling each other, Akane's laughter ringing in the room as he made growling noises, when the door banged open and Ranma stood in the doorway.  
"What the hell..." his voice died as he regarded the two and Akane's laughter died abruptly to give way to silence. He surveyed them with a stone face before barking out, "Take her back to her chambers! Then we need to talk!" And then he stormed out. Shinosuke silently took Akane back to her room and her worried eyes followed him. He knew she was worried. And he smiled at her as he told her, "Don't worry." He couldn't understand Ranma's reaction as he walked back to see his friend.  
Ranma paced his room, his fists clenched, jealousy eating at his insides. When he had heard her laughter and seen her laughing with Shinosuke, all he had felt was a roaring jealousy. Jealousy that she was sharing her smiles with Shinosuke. Jealousy, because she never laughed like that with him. Never that carefree way. They were all the same, all those bitches couldn't look at a man without trying to get into their pants! And yet even as his thoughts tortured him, deep down a voice told him that he was being unfair to Akane, that she was not that kind of woman. Damn! He swore to himself. Damn her!  
Shinosuke entered and Ranma turned his fury to his friend.  
"What the hell were you thinking of?" he shouted. Shinosuke regarded his friend calmly and answered.  
"It was only exercise for her. She wanted to train and I thought it was a good idea to spar with her."  
"And if she had knocked you out and escaped?" Ranma's voice was deadly.  
"She gave me her word," Shinosuke replied.  
"And you believed her?" incredulity shone on his face.  
"Yes, I believe her," Shinosuke's reply was strong.  
"Why?" Ranma stilled as he asked the question and Shinosuke looked into his friend's eyes as he replied,  
"Because she is my friend and she is honest. But you are my brother and you come before her. If you ask me to stop, I will." Shinosuke felt the bittersweet taste of the words even as he said them to his friend. The man who had always stood beside him, the man he considered as a brother. Ranma gazed at his friend and slowly turned away. His sigh was long as he finally nodded, "You are right brother. But she means peace for us and if she escapes, war will be ours to fight."  
Shinosuke nodded back, "Akane will keep her word Ranma."

Ranma regarded his friend and slowly smiled, "As you wish Shinosuke."  
And Shinosuke smiled at his friend, even as his heart ached. Ached for a wish that would never come true. A wish that even Ranma could not make come true. And he accepted his friend's embrace. I hope you understand one day what a gift from the heavens she is, Ranma - he wished it with all his heart. Maybe the heavens will make this wish come true. But he did not know if he wanted to be there if that happened. He did not know if his heart would understand it and learn to accept it as he was doing. He did not know if he would be able to stand losing all of her, even the friend. Especially the friend. And he clasped his friend close and swallowed the sudden tightness in his throat. The ways of friendship sometimes became intricate ways.


	5. Death of Innocence

Chapter 5 –  Death of Innocence

Ranma walked in his chambers closing the panel from the tunnel behind him. Xian Pu was in his bed waiting and he felt the usual irritation of these last few days. Something he did not understand nor did he try to.  
"Please return to your chambers. I prefer to be alone tonight," he told her, already undressing. Xian Pu gritted her teeth and stamped out and then she suddenly stopped in the doorway looking back at him with a strange smile.  
"Good-night Ranma," she murmured with a strange smile and left in a flurry of robes. Something in that smile made Ranma very ill at ease but he shrugged off the feeling and got in bed, letting sleep overtake him to meet in the safety of his dreams the woman with the brown eyes. The lover of his dreams.

Xian Pu banged the door shut behind her. An old wizened woman came hopping on a stick, her long white hair floating down to the floor.

"What is it Xian Pu?" she demanded.

"Great grandmother, I have enough of waiting!" she fumed.   
"Then what do you suggest we do?" the old woman regarded her granddaughter with a smirk.

"Let's just get rid of the stupid bitch once and for all!" she threw over her shoulder pacing the length of the old woman's chamber.

"And then you will be princess of a ruined kingdom," Cu Lon mocked. "What are you thinking of!" she snapped.

"Ranma spends all his nights with her," Xian Pu now pouted like a child.

"Yet he has not yet bedded her!" Cu Lon answered back. Xian Pu's face showed real surprise at Cu Lon's statement.

"There is something you will have to do Xian Pu," Cu Lon continued, "You will have to make sure that Ranma impregnates her soon or else I fear that he will start to care for her."

"No!" Xian Pu's denial was immediate.

"Then find a way soon, grand daughter because if she captures his heart, it will all be too late," Cu Lon reminded her and then she chuckled, "Use the Tendo name. It will do." She chuckled at the idea and Xian Pu felt a smile growing on her face. She had watched the stupid bitch from afar. The bitch seemed to like Shinosuke just like the Cold One liked her. She had never seen Shinosuke smile at anyone like he smiled at the bitch. In fact she had never seen him show as much feeling as he showed to the bitch. Shinosuke had refused her and yet he laughed with the bitch. Shinosuke never laughed. And jealousy had eaten her inside out when even Ranma had seemed so taken by the stupid bitch. She rubbed her hands delightedly together as she smiled at Cu Lon. 

"I know just the way to do it," she smiled at the wizened woman and Cu Lon could see herself in her grand daughter.

"Be careful how you do it," she warned her grand daughter. Xian Pu just smiled and left, closing the door gently behind her. Cu Lon watched her leave and chuckled to herself. Xian Pu must have a good plan to feel so confident. But sometimes Cu Lon feared that her grand daughter was too impatient. They had too much to risk to lose that battle. If Xian Pu became the princess, then the Amazons would no longer be a clan but they would be part of a kingdom and they would have enough power to rise again, to be as powerful as the other kingdoms. But Ranma must never find out that Xian Pu was an Amazon, nor that she was Cu Lon's granddaughter, at least not until it was too late. Once Ranma was married to Xian Pu, there would be no way out for him. But first, the war needed to be avoided. If the Tendo girl became pregnant, then the war would definitely be a thing of the past. Then, the simple thing would be to get rid of the Tendo girl. That would not be very difficult. Of course, Soun Tendo would want to investigate but accidents happened so easily. And Ranma would need a period of grieving. And finally it would be time for Xian Pu to make her move. Cu Lon had already prepared a love potion for Ranma. It was a security measure. Cu Lon cackled, as she finally understood Xian Pu's plan.

"Not a bad one," she mused. "Not a bad one." And she went back to her potions, her mind at ease. 

Ranma stepped into his bedchamber, only to find Xian Pu already there. It's time to stop that, he decided. He no longer wanted her. It has been a long time now that he had no longer wanted her.

"What is it you want?" he asked, his mind already on his visit to Akane. The evening had dawned and he had not been able to think about anything else but her all through dinner. He found himself looking forward more and more to his nightly visits to her. She made him smile, she listened to him and surprisingly, he believed that she even had faith in him. But she is a Tendo, his mind reminded him. He pushed away that thought. He was started to get very bothered by it these days.

"Well?" He lifted his eyes to her.

"You are going to her again, aren't you?" she asked and he could see pity and anger in her eyes. Pity? What was going on?

"Yes and it is none of your concern," he replied.

"Don't you see it Ranma?" her voice was passionate as she clasped her hands together before her.

"See what?" Ranma stilled.

"That she is playing with you?" Ranma's long footsteps ate the distance between them in record time. He grasped her shoulders and she lifted pained eyes to him.

"What do you mean?" He shook her.

"She spends her time with another man," Shampoo stared up at him and her eyes showed the rightful anger that shone for him.

"I know. She spars with Shinosuke each morning," Ranma let go of her to turn away.

"And her afternoons?" He whirled to face her.

"She spends her afternoons with a man." Xian retorted gently refraining from mentioning Shinosuke as Ranma stared at her and there was this terrible look in his eyes. 

"No," he gasped. "She would have told me."

"Not if it was something that you shouldn't know," she replied gently.

His hair fell forward as he shook her head in denial. No, Akane was not that kind of woman. No.

"But she is a Tendo Ranma," Xian Pu reminded him and something in his heart died. Yes, she was a Tendo woman and he knew how the Tendo women were. He had always known it but then his stupid heart had refused to believe that of Akane. No, not Akane, he had thought. She was different. Well, not so different after all, his thoughts mocked him.

"Do your duty Ranma and show her that a Saotome is not as gullible as she thought," Xian Pu touched that cord of pride that he valued so much and pride reared up. Yes, he would show her what a Saotome was made of. Pride came to the rescue of his hurting heart. He was seeing hell and it was because of her. She had manipulated him, had made a fool of him. How she must have laughed at him behind his back! How her lover must have laughed. No more, his mind whispered, no more. He turned to Xian Pu, "Do not wait for me!" and reached for the secret panel. Xian Pu's soft hand on his arm stopped him and as he stared down as her.

"Take care of yourself, Ranma," she said softly. And he nodded and left. Xian Pu watched him go and the smile grew on her face. Tonight, it all began.

Ranma had never felt that kind of hurting before. He had wounds from battles but never that kind of wound. Never the hurt that ate you up, that made you want to die. His pace increased and yet a slowly, he grew colder and colder. A deep hatred settled in his heart towards Akane. Hatred for having played with him. Hatred for having touched his heart with her lies and her guiles. Hatred for having made him believe that his life could be different, that the sunshine could be brighter. And that hatred burned in him and consumed him. He gently opened her door and she was waiting for him. A smile blossomed on her face and he hated her even more for that smile. His returning smile was cruel. 

"Hello Akane," he drawled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"How about you tell me of your afternoons Akane?" he drawled and watched as realization opened her eyes wide. He had never hated anyone as he hated her at that moment.

"Who told you?" she whispered. She had known that he would be angry when he found out but she believed that Shinosuke would tell him one of these days. The fury burning in his eyes scorched her.

"So it's true. You bitch!" his hand hit her face and snapped her head back. And she lifted her face to him again. There was a red imprint on her cheek and yet no shame in her eyes. How could she be so shameless? But she is a Tendo, his mind mocked again and again.

"Tonight, the time has come Akane," he whispered tauntingly.

"No," her answering whisper fed his hurting. He wanted her to hurt as much as he was hurting. He made a grab for her but she was already jumping away from him.

She had known that this would happen but that never meant that she would lie back and accept it. She would fight, she would fight for all she had. Ranma disappeared from her view and the next thing that she knew was that she was hauled up and thrown on the bed. She had never seen him move that fast, even with her increased abilities, she had not seen him move. He was on top of her less than a second later. He yanked her arms up, holding them down with one hand at her wrists and grabbed her chin with the other, his body holding hers down even as she wriggled furiously and fought against his weigh and strength. Akane had a strange sense of déja-vu and started to fight him harder. His mouth came down on her hard, crushing her lips back, forcing them open and slipping in his tongue. Akane bit down, hard, as hard as she could. He gasped and reared back staring at her, eyes half-closed, desire taking him over. He tasted the rusty taste of blood in his mouth and dropped his head kissing her again, letting his blood mix with her saliva and Akane closed her eyes against it all. Against his onslaught, against his blood. He pulled back a little, nibbling her lips and then suddenly bit her lip, bit her and drew blood. It spilled down her lip, trickling down her chin and he smiled down in the eyes regarding him. The cruel smile that made her hurt even more. The cruel smile of a man she did not know anymore. Ranma lowered his head and slowly his tongue came out and he started to lick up her blood moving up from her chin to her puffed-up lip. He licked up the blood and she watched as he swallowed it. He tugged on his buttons with his free hand and shed his shirt. His chest was strong and muscular and his shoulders wide. "No," Akane whispered.

"Too late Akane," he grinned back at her. Yes, it was much too late now and deep inside the thought saddened him.

"You are just like your mother, Akane," he whispered in her ear. She jumped. What did he mean? And turned her face to him. He cupped her cheek and slowly his hand descended down her chin, her neck, her collarbone and came to rest on her breast. A tiny gasped escaped Akane and her eyes widened. He watched the swirl of emotions in her eyes as he slowly closed his palm around her breast and cupped. Gently. He watched entranced, the play in her face as desire warred with reserve, curiosity warred with shyness. He lost himself in the wonder of it all and then cynicism broke though and he spoke his thoughts aloud to her, "Your mother must have been just as a good actress when she seduced my father," he drawled and Akane closed her eyes against the pain. 

"No. My mother would never have done such a thing," her eyes opened and the trust that Ranma saw in them was unshakable. And it angered him, angered him to the bottom of his soul. 

"Yes. Yes, she seduced my father and when my mother found out, she killed him and then committed suicide," he rasped out.

"No, you're wrong," Akane's answer was unwavering and fury rose in Ranma. What an actress! He really admired her acting abilities. Never had anyone been able to fool him before.

He grasped the front of her tunic and pulled. It tore right down to the hem. He lifted a booted foot and pulled out a small dagger. Slowly he slipped it down the bindings around her chest and they gave way beneath the sharp blade. He slowly pushed them away and feasted his eyes on the small firm breasts. They looked so untouched, so beautiful. He ran a gentle hand over them and felt Akane's gasps and desire coursed harder in his veins. God, he wanted her! Wanted her now! His mouth was hot and urgent when he took her breast in his mouth and suckled. Slowly at first and then harder and harder. She was writhing beneath his hands and his mouth. And he loved it. He pushed off his boots with his feet and unbuttoned his pants with his free hand before pushing them off down his legs. He was so hard and he wanted so much to take her right then. And then he heard her whispering words. His hand found the buttons of her pants and opened and pushed them down and when they got tangled, he tore them off and threw them on the floor like the pieces of her tunic.

"No, not like that," she whispered and he lifted his head to stare down at her, "Yes, just like that, like the slut you are," the words escaped him and his free hand slipped down her waist to rest between her legs and slowly he parted her petals to caress the tiny bud as he took one nipple in his mouth and suckled.

"No," Akane's scream rented his heart but he was too lost in desire, in want, to stop. He lifted a heavy head to stare down at her and he felt like he was dying when he saw the hate in her eyes. The utter hate that ate at his soul. And he buried his face in her breasts. Hate me Akane, hate me. It will make things easier, he thought.

He kneed open her legs and she fought him, fought him with all she had. And then the fight suddenly left her as he plunged deep into her. She was so tight and he tore her as he pushed. And then she fit him like a glove and Ranma was lost in his pleasure, completely and wholly lost. God, she was heavenly, he thought as he moved deep inside of her. Akane clamped her teeth into her injured lip and swallowed the scream. She closed her eyes and let the pain take her over. The red hot pain between her legs and her bleeding heart. Ranma's body's exploded into a million pieces and pleasure made him close his eyes and shout out. His body shuddered and trembled as he gasped and then he was falling forward. Falling on top of Akane and his mouth searched hers and instead met her salty cheek. His eyes slowly opened then, his mind receding from the pleasure and he saw her wet cheeks, the tears slowly and silently coursing down. His hand let go of her wrists and slowly came down to wipe the tears away. And she just lay there unmoving, the silent tears slipping from closed eyes. And Ranma felt himself break, he had never seen Akane cry, even in the worst circumstances, she had never cried.

"Akane," he called out and got no answer. It did not matter then what had happened between their parents. It did not matter then that she would prevent a war. It did not matter then that he should hate her. It did not matter that she had hurt him so much. What mattered right then was the ultimate feeling of doom that had settled down in his heart. 

"Akane! Look at me!" His voice had grown urgent and slowly, so slowly the long lashes swept up. He lifted himself to look down and he would have cried if he had known how. Her beautiful eyes were dead. There was no hate, no anger, no passion, no fury. None of those things that had always been present. There was nothing but emptiness and pain engulfed Ranma. Pain even sharper than before, even stronger than before. Pain that no mistake in his life had ever brought him before. And he tore his eyes from her and slowly, ever so slowly, he withdrew from her. There was blood between her legs, over her thighs, on him.

"Oh God!" the gasp escaped him.


	6. Creation of the Future

Chapter 6 – Creation of the Future

He slowly got off her then and sat down on the edge of the bed. And she moved, slowly moved, turned away from him and proceeded to roll herself in a small ball in the middle of the bed. And Ranma had never felt so much guilt in his life, had never felt so completely guilty and hurting. He turned to her when the pain became unbearable and softly touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and he knew that his words would never change anything. Never. It was a long time to go. And Akane did not even seem to feel his touch. Where before, she would have moved away, now there was not even a flinch. Her skin had grown cold and clammy and he could feel the tears that were still slipping down her face. He slowly got off the bed, pulled on his clothes and boots, remembering every move, every gesture he had made when he had pulled them off and he died some more. 

He slowly went back to her and gently picked her up before putting her by the edge of the bed. He went to the bathroom and filled a bowl with water and got a clean piece of cloth. He came back to her and ever so gently cleaned her up. Every stroke reminded him of what he had done and when it was over, he picked her up, gently deposited her in the armchair and draped a cloak around her. There was no move from Akane, no word, only the silent tears. She sat like a corpse in the armchair, staring into nothingness and crying silently. Ranma changed the bed sheets and laid her back onto the bed. He could see the bruises his passion had left on her skin. The purple marks on her shoulders, thighs and arms. He covered her with the coverlet and blew the candle before sitting down in the armchair. 

He sat there the whole night watching her, feeling the guilt eating his heart away, the pain's every flow. He knew the exact moment when her breathing evened as she fell asleep when dawn rose. It was only then that he got up from the armchair, when he had made sure that she had finally fallen asleep. He stopped by the bed and gazed down at her. She looked like an angel, so beautiful, so peaceful and then his gaze slid to the bruised shoulder peeping from the coverlet and pain was in his eyes. His hand softly reached down and pulled up the coverlet. A last glance at her and then he was gone. 

Shinosuke smiled as he opened the door to see a still sleeping Akane. He tiptoed to the edge of the bed and grasped the coverlet to pull. It revealed a naked shoulder with a purple bruise and he gasped. Akane woke up then and he was on his knees by the bed. He stared into the wide brown eyes and his fists clenched.

"Akane," he whispered softly and the big brown eyes that regarded him had so much pain, so much pain that his heart clench and fury rose in his throat.

"I am so sorry," he did not know why he was apologizing. For Ranma's actions or for his. For the protection he had been unable to provide her, for the love he would never be able to show her or for the pain he had let her endure. He did not know but the words came. His hand reached to touch her hair and she instinctively pulled back and Shinosuke was on his feet and out of her chamber in an instant. Fury and pain coursed through his veins as he entered his friend's bedchamber. Ranma was by the window, staring out. 

"Why the hell did you do that for?" the words lashed out from Shinosuke.

Ranma slowly turned like a very old man but his friend never noticed.

"It had to be done," he whispered and Shinosuke's voice was full of pain as he demanded,

"This way? Did it have to be done this way? Did you have to hurt her?"

"Xian Pu told me that she was spending her afternoons with a man and I thought she was like her mother," Ranma whispered back, "I lost my head there and then."

Shinosuke stilled as disbelief filled his heart, "She was. She was spending her afternoons with me, discussing the history books that I brought her from the library to read to fill up the time." The long explanation ended in silence. Ranma's guilty silence. Xian Pu had not lied then and he was even more guilty than before if that was possible. Shinosuke felt his heart growing heavy; he had provoked what had happened to Akane.

"I was planning to tell you but I forgot," his voice was dead too and he turned away from his friend, retracing his steps. Akane needed him, he had to go back to her. 

He found her as he had left her. And again he went to his knees besides her.

"Akane, I'm so sorry. It was my fault what happened to you. I should have told Ranma about our afternoons. But... I forgot. Oh God Akane, I am so sorry." His voice was heavy with pain as he rested his forehead on the edge of the bed. And deep in Akane, something stirred and came alive. This man who was hurting because of her. No, he shouldn't be, he shouldn't be. She would take the hurt, the wounds but not him. Not her friend. She refused that. And she lifted her hand to touch his hair.

"Not your fault," her voice was so low that he had to strain his ears to hear her. And her hand slid down one long strand of his hair. He lifted his eyes and stared at her. She tried to smile but couldn't and his hand stilled her as he softly touch the hand holding his hair and pulled back. Shinosuke had never loved her as much as he did that moment. Yes, he loved that woman even more, that courageous woman, that extraordinary woman. And for her he smiled and nodded. None of her words would take away his pain but she already had too much to shoulder. He went to her closet and pulled out a dress and he heard her whispered "No".

"I'll get you a tunic and some pants," he told her gently and picked up the torn tunic and pants that she had been wearing the night before on his way out. They had been the clothes that she had worn when she had been brought here and she had worn them as often as she could. He had often thought that it was her way of trying to still be close to the world that she had been forced to leave behind. And now, that world would never be hers again. Now, it was gone forever. His hand clenched down on them and he went to his room, searching through his clothes for something he had worn when he had been younger. He found an old shirt and pants he had worn as a young boy. They would fit her, he guessed and took them back. He lay the clothes on the armchair before telling her.

"I'll be waiting for you right outside the door. Just clean up and change. Nobody will be coming in Akane. Rap on the door when you have finished." He waited for her silent nod and stepped out. Where was the girl with stars in her eyes? Where was the girl who laughed when fighting him? Where was the girl who held so much gentleness in her eyes? Oh Ranma, what have you done? He asked his friend silently. Now her eyes were dead. Long minutes went by before he heard her rap. He entered and stopped dead in her tracks. She had cut her hair. Cut it short. Completely. Her hair stuck out from all directions in short strands. She looked so much like a young boy but for the lips. Even though they were puffy and bruised, they were definitely feminine. He lifted a brow and shook his head in mock exasperation and her lips tried to stretch into a smile and failed. She held out Ranma's small dagger that he had used during the night to Shinosuke who took it without a word. He understood though.

"I'll get you breakfast," he smiled at her and she shook her head. No amount of persuasion could change her mind and finally he gave up as her soft, "Please, no."

He took her to their sparring room and left her there. She answered his "I'll be right back," with a nod. He never even bothered to lock the door. He knew she would not leave. He hastily but thoroughly cleaned up her room, changed the beddings and got rid of anything that could remind her of the previous night even though that she would never forget that night. She went back to her room then and he coaxed her for a mouthful of food but it was all in vain. He sat with her the afternoon, she on the window ledge staring away at the skies and the forest, him reading one of the books he had brought her aloud and dropping comments here and there. He would bring her back even if it killed him. He would help her live again even if he died doing so. 

Ranma stopped before the door. He could hear Shinosuke's voice softly from inside. He sounded like he was reading. Ranma glued his ear to the door and realized that Shinosuke was reading history. But he could not hear Akane. He waited but there was not a sound from Akane. Ranma gently slipped away. He felt no jealousy. Shinosuke was his friend, his brother. And Akane was a part of him. He had drunk her blood, she had drunk his. He was forever part of her as she was of him. And he found it strange the way his heart gladly accepted this fact. He found himself waiting for Shinosuke in his chambers. The latter arrived some time before dinner.  
"What is it?" he regarded his friend tiredly.  
"I would like to take dinner to her," Ranma slowly said.  
"Haven't you done enough?" Shinosuke's voice was harsh and Ranma lowered his head. His friend lifted surprised eyes to his king.  
"I would like to ask her forgiveness," Ranma replied, his voice low.  
"And you think that's it. Just ask for forgiveness and you're forgiven? After what you did, you want her to forgive you?" the harsh tones in Shinosuke's voice never angered Ranma.  
"No, I know what I did cannot be forgiven," again came the low voice. "But I have to ask. She deserves much more but that is all that I can give her."  
"Yes, she deserves so much more. She deserves a man who will love her, protect her, cherish her. A man to whom she would mean the world. A man whose world would be lit up by her smiles and who would do anything to make her laugh and laugh with her." Shinosuke's voice hit his friend and Ranma's world suddenly blurred as his friend's words echoed over and over in his ears.

How hard he had tried to make her laugh all those evenings when he had been with her and how her laughter had made him laugh. He knew so well that he would do anything to see her smile, he knew how the sunshine seemed brighter and the night so peaceful after he had spent time with her. Was this love? Was this the kind of love that Shinosuke was talking about? Maybe, his mind told him. Yes, his heart asserted. And yet the voice of cynic replied - but she is a Tendo! - and his heart clenched.   
Shinosuke watched the play of emotion on his friend's face. The confusion, the torture and then his heart sank. He understood what even his friend had not yet understood. And he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. Ranma lifted his head and his friend's eyes held strength for him to draw and yet deep, so deep inside, there was so much sadness. But he saw only the strength, only the hope that suddenly lightened his world. He could only utter three words, "Thank you brother," and then he had pulled Shinosuke in a hard embrace and a few seconds later, he was gone. Shinosuke watched his friend walk away and every step Ranma took, he stepped on his brother's heart and wounded it some more. For the first time of his life, Shinosuke had something that he wanted more than anything, that he would give his life for, that he would never be able to forget. And it was that thing which was forbidden to him.   
Before he had been the Cold One. The one who needed nothing, no one. Now he had felt warmth and he could never forget it. Before only the air he breathed had been a necessity, now there were two necessities for him: air and Akane. Akane, the one person, he would never be able to hold, never be able to touch like he wanted, never be able to love. Because she was already another man's. His brother's.


	7. Forging Decisions

Chapter 7 – Forging Decisions 

Ranma went to her, holding the tray. He opened the door and never would forget the look of horror in her eyes when she saw him. He started at the short hair. What had she done to her hair? And then the question came – What had he done to her? He saw her pull back; flatten herself in the armchair and his heart clenched. So hard. He gently deposited the tray on the table and stayed where he was.   
"Akane," his voice was soft. "I am so sorry. So sorry for what I did," his head lowered but the horror never left her eyes. It was like she could not hear him, could only sit there with horror glazing her beautiful wounded eyes and paralyzing her limbs. And he understood. It was too soon. He would have to give her time to heal. Time. And he turned away, a man with a huge burden on his shoulders and slipped out. He went to Shinosuke and asked him to look after Akane and Shinosuke understood as he nodded and returned to the one who held his heart. He started spending his days with Akane, giving her strength, teaching her to live again. And slowly, the weeks slipped by. And one week became three. Ranma never returned. But he stood hidden watching her spar with Shinosuke and at night slipped silently in her room to watch her sleep. When the nightmares made her toss and turn, his hand smoothing away her strands of hair from her face ever so lightly lulled her back to peace. He watched as slowly Shinosuke brought back her smiles, as gradually the fire that had burnt so bright in her before grew aflame again and now it flamed with a vengeance. And yet there were moments when her eyes showed so deep a sadness, so sad a deep wisdom. And in those times he knew that he would forever carry this burden and he knew Shinosuke knew too. He was always by her side in those times, making her smile again.

Shinosuke got to his feet and stretched.

"I have to get going Akane," he smiled at her.

"I'll see you later," she smiled back.

"No Akane, not tonight," She wriggled her eyebrows playfully asking why and he took a deep breath and told her, "Ranma's bringing you dinner."

He watched hate glint in her eyes briefly and then she nodded, a mask into place. She had learned to do that lately. Wear a mask. Shinosuke went to her and he regarded her softly, "He has done the unforgiven Akane but give him a chance to say he's sorry Akane. Just to say he's sorry," he pleaded gently with her and she smiled for him and slowly nodded. Shinosuke left then, fighting the bitterness in his heart, fighting the instinctive urge to just take her away, away from this, away just to teach her to live again and maybe one day love him a little. He closed the door and Akane was off her window ledge in a flash. She did not have much time left.

Ranma gently pulled the door open and held it with his shoulder as he took the tray inside. And dropped it. There was a rope made of clothes and bed sheets tied to one of the bedposts and going out of the window. He was by the window ledge in a few seconds and staring down at Akane's face less than a meter away. She jumped as his face appeared and her hold slipped. Ranma's heart stopped when he saw her hand try to clutch the rope and slip and then she was falling away. No! His heart shouted. Not when I've just found her! And he made a grab for her. He felt his fingers touch hers and a future without her flashed before his eyes and just a picture stayed; a picture of him dead and living, living everyday waiting to see her again. And he knew, he knew how much he loved her. His doubts, uncertainties, everything disappeared in that second when his hand finally closed around hers. He had her! Ranma had never been so happy or so angry in his life. His eyes flashed at her as she stared up at him and again he found himself facing a fearless Akane. Goddamnit, didn't she know that she would die if she fell! Didn't she know he would die!

"What the hell are you thinking about?" he yelled even as he started to pull up her swinging body. And she answered, "Damn you!" and grabbed his wrist, wrestled her hand away from his and let go. Ranma could not believe his eyes as she started to fall away. 

"No! I won't lose you!" he shouted as he threw himself out of the window. His feet wrapped themselves around her rope and his hand clenched down on her arm, jerking her fall to a stop. For a moment, both swung wildly on the fragile rope and then Ranma was pulling her up. With superhuman strength, he pulled. 

"I am going to lift you as high as I can. I want you to climb up my body and the rest of the way," and without waiting for her answer, he pulled. She came up and grabbed his waist and climbed the rest up. He panted from the effort and started to reach up to grab the rope with his hands when he felt the robe being pulled up. Slowly, he was pulled up until his feet touched the ledge and then he just reached up and grabbed the ledge and vaulted inside. Akane dropped the rope and Ranma stood staring at her panting slightly. His racing heart would not slow down and he wanted, God he wanted so much to crush her in his arms and make sure that she would never leave him again. He caved the feeling in, finally sighed and dropped on the window ledge, his long feet before him and crossing his arms to the muscular chest before lifting his eyes back to her. She stared brazenly back.

"I'm sorry," his soft humble words took the wind out of her sails and she stared surprised at him, her mouth half open.

"Why did you save me?" Akane tried swallowing her hatred but it was there, so evident in the blaze of her eyes.

"I couldn't..." he almost said, "lose you," but held back the answer and said instead, "Let you die. I am sorry for what I did. I know it's not enough but I am sorry." Shame shone in his eyes and she gulped and then nodded lightly. His blue-grey eyes went soul-deep as he stared at her. And she stared back, wondering if she would ever forgive this man.

"Can I just drop by in the evenings?" he knew he was asking much but he couldn't help it.

"I am not pregnant," Akane's whisper came. He nodded back, "I know" and slowly smiled and Akane's heart clenched for the pain in his eyes. She hated him so fiercely and yet, yet there was so much pain in this man's eyes.

Hate and pity for him warred in her heart and she could not find any answer for him.

He smiled gently, understanding and then got to his feet. 

"I'll leave you to it," he walked away, his heart aching. He would have given so much for her to stop him. But she needed time. And he would give her time. And so it began again, each night he brought her dinner and dropped in for a few minutes, talking about everything while she sat on the windowsill staring silently in the night, never uttering one word. 

And then the day came when decisions had to be taken. He called for Xian Pu. She knew that things had not gone very accordingly to her plan.

"What is it Ranma," Xian Pu asked sitting down. The revealing dress showed a tantalizing view of her long legs and as she bent towards Ranma, her full lush breasts swung in view. Xian Pu smiled satisfactorily. Ranma smiled back at her,

"Xian Pu, you are going to have to move out of the palace," he said slowly.

"What? What do you mean?" Ranma frowned at her words.

"Just what I said," he snapped.

"And where will I go?" she asked.

"There will be a house waiting for you and you will receive a substantial amount of money that will enable you to live at ease," he replied looking away.

"I will no longer be needing your services but I am sorry this has to be this way," he looked away, hating what he was doing.

Xian Pu got slowly to her feet. "How much time do I have?" her voice was composed.

"Two weeks," Ranma was glad that she was taking it so well.

"I will need two months to put my affairs into order and get all my things from the palace." she replied slowly. "I also have a few other things to take care of."

Ranma was silent for a long time thinking about it.

"I will not show myself unnecessarily in the palace and I'll use the secret passages to move about," Shampoo added and felt a surge of victory when Ranma nodded slowly. He owed her that much. She nodded back then and left.

That evening also came the most difficult moment of his life.

"Akane, we need to have a serious talk." He slowly sat down in the single armchair of the chamber.

She turned to him and regarded him stonily. 

"It is time to let your father know that you are here."

She lifted wide eyes to him but kept her silence.

"It is your choice Akane. If you wish to go back, no one will know what happened that... no one will ever talk about it and Shinosuke will take you back. I shall surely have to go to war but then it is my doing. Or you can stay and we will let your family know that you are here. It will end a feud and prevent a war. But this is your choice. Whatever you decide, I will accept it, respect it and understand."

And he did understand. And he knew she would leave. Three months that she had been captive. Now it was time to let her go. And his heart knew that she would soon be gone and that he would be alone then. Forever alone. 

Akane was silent for a long time and then softly she said, "I have decided. Send word to my father. I will marry you."

Hatred still burned in her heart and yet there were so many people lives' at stake that her hatred seemed small. And everything had changed. Her life would never be the same again, even if she returned home. Shinosuke was her friend and he would help her survive. He would help her cope. And she could never send Shinosuke to his death, to war. Not after all he had done for her. He was the closest friend she had ever had. And finally, something deep down told her that she should stay, that both these men would need her. And so, she accepted. An unknown future with a man she hated beyond everything. But then she had let go of the dreams that she had once had that night. She had lost all her illusions that night.

Ranma stared at her, not believing her answer. She was making all his dreams come true just by staying and yet he had to know, "Why?"

She stared at him for a long time before answering, "If I can prevent a war, then I will do it. And I have made a friend here, well I like to think that Shinosuke is my friend," she turned away then and finished, "And I don't want my friend to go to war."

Shinosuke, Ranma murmured the word to himself, yes, Shinosuke, the one he would have to thank for her.

A smile unlike any she had ever known blossomed on his face and her heart tightened at her decision. He was just a man, she was starting to realize, and he made mistakes. And she did not want to think anymore of it. She did not want to.

"Thank you Akane," Ranma's answer was joyful and yet she misunderstood the joy he was feeling at her stay for joy that he could finally prevent the war. But she was glad, glad for Shinosuke and for his people. Somehow, she would make a life for herself here.

"Do you want to come to live in the palace?" he asked gently.

"I... I don't know." She was hesitant about it. Here she was used to it.

"Then you can stay here. If you wish, I'll show you around tomorrow so that you may know your way around and not get lost," he smiled at her.

"Can I still spar with Shinosuke?" she asked softly.

"You are free... now Akane," he replied. "You can do as you wish just as Shinosuke can." He smiled at her again.

She nodded back at him and her straightforward gaze caught his. And he saw the emptiness that filled her, the solitude that was hers. Such emptiness and such solitude.

"Goodnight Akane," he got to his feet.

And opened the door and stopped. He slowly withdrew the key and returned to her, gently and hesitatingly taking her palm and lifting it before dropping it in her hand. "It's yours now Akane," and his blue-grey eyes stared down into hers. Akane could have drowned in them and she had the feeling that he meant more than the key. And then he smiled down and turned and was gone, closing the door softly behind him. Akane stared at the door and then down at her hand and asked herself why she felt so lost, so bereft. He had held her hand and she had surprisingly felt no repulsion.

Akane shook her head at herself and went to the door. The knob turned easily under her hand and the door swung open. She popped out a head and the long corridor was lit up by torches on both sides. Akane stared around and then decided to wait until the next day for some exploration. Her head disappeared and Ranma heard the key being turned from the inside. He smiled and stepped out of the shadows going back to his chambers, his heart singing and his step light.

AN :

Sorry, sorry, I'm late again. Hehe… But I try, I really do :o) 


End file.
